


being reckless does nothing good

by hyunggussoundcloud



Series: worth saving verse [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: minseok had an odd way of comforting people.





	being reckless does nothing good

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehehehehe
> 
> a dive into xiusoo again uwu

minseok was, if nothing else, better at sex than junmyeon had been, but that was just one time. he'd lost count of the times he'd let the eldest kim have his way with him. not like it was necessarily non-consensual. no, he very much consented. but it had been hard, at the beginning, when he didn't know minseok well.

after the first time, he'd thrown up, running to the ensuite and emptying his stomach of everything and then some. it was probably anxiety. 

minseok had been gentle with him during that episode, though. he said it was common, especially for someone with a life like him. that it was finally catching up, just how much everything had changed, and so quickly. he was going into shock. it would be too much, for awhile. and that was okay. 

_"but that isn't your life anymore," he whispered against kyungsoo's neck in the bath. "you'll forget all about it, you'll become better here, you'll become your perfect self."_

_and that was awfully weird to say to someone who had just thrown up, and then had a full anxiety attack when he turned on the shower because it was too much like rain at first. kyungsoo knew he was fucked up, and minseok, no doubt, did as well. he made it sound like kyungsoo would never go back to korea, but junmyeon promised. he promised, and even if he was a fucking liar, he'd never broken a promise._

_"i know you can do it."_

minseok had an odd way of comforting people. whenever kyungsoo would relapse, when he would lose the ability to breathe, see, hear, anything other than the sound of a gunshot, couldn't feel anything but fear and jongdae's blood, minseok always spoke to him about becoming his perfect self, whatever the hell that meant.

it never really worked, and eventually he sent kyungsoo to counselling. it was awkward at first, because he didn't speak much chinese. but after a few sessions, the woman he worked with revealed she spoke english. so did he. it went a bit better after that.

minseok never liked her too much.

he said that she was too touchy on kyungsoo, and that should've been a bad sign. but kyungsoo had never been wanted before, so he asked her to stop touching him so much. 

but minseok wasn't controlling. he let kyungsoo do as he pleased, as long as he had a bodyguard with him. but kyungsoo didn't much like leaving the house, even if it was a bit unhealthy. he was thankful for the fact that minseok put up with him, even if he was a total brat most of the time. maybe it felt nice to be spoiled.

sometimes it was hard to say no to him, even if he wanted to. 

minseok wanted to be around him as much as possible, he told kyungsoo one day. he said that he thought maybe he was in love, and he worried all day about his guest, whp had probably been turned to permanent resident at that point. he asked kyungsoo to be his, to stay with him as much as he could.

his heart had pounded at the thought of someone having feelings for him, but something in the back of his head was telling him no, no, no, no. 

he said yes.

minseok treated him like he almost wasn't human. kyungsoo felt awkward about most of it, lavish gifts and proud showing off to possible business partners or just people they went to parties with embarrassed him. he never let himself think about the fact that his partner almost never let him out of his sight, or let anyone touch him.

kyungsoo had few friends. one of them was his bodyguard, who was under strict orders to never, ever touch him, and never be alone with him in his bedroom or bathroom.

he ignored the feeling of being trapped, of feeling like a pet, or possession, rather than an equal.

because minseok wanted  _him,_ wanted to marry him, keep him for the rest of their lives.

it had been four years, how different could longer be?

**Author's Note:**

> well anyways ! xiusoo is probably end game
> 
> kyungsoo just need a lot of love and minseok is willing to give it to him even if it isnt healthy :/ i have no plans of romanticizing their relationship in any way


End file.
